Party disaster
by PottsXStark
Summary: The trio attend Happys Halloween party but what happens when Tonys crazy stalker lover attends aswell? Rated T just to be safe.


**(Something just to keep you guys from forgetting me Q .Q I promise ill try to update soon and the first thing will be friends with benefits, enjoy!)**

"Dude we're gonna be late to the party! Your armor can wait!" Rhodey yelled as he tried to drag the boy genius home.

It was Halloween day and of course Happy was having another one of his famous parties but this time he rented a club exclusively for his party. Tony was in the armory doing armor upgrades when there was 30 minutes left until the party began.

"Wait, wait I just need to finished this last part..." Tony said trying to resist Rhodey.

"No dude!" Rhodey said as he grabbed the boy by the collar and pulled him.

"Agh! Alright your gonna choke me!" Tony said trying to release himself from Rhodeys grip.

He let him go, Tony fixed his collar then walked beside him.

"I bet you this party isn't gonna be all that" he said.

"This is the first club we ever get to go to! After that we have to wait two years until we get out ID's then they let us in" Rhodey said.

"Whatever it's just that I'm not looking forward to seeing...Chelsea" Tony shivered when he said the girls name.

"Aw come on she's...uh..." Rhodey said not sure what to say.

"Exactly! Chelsea isn't much with looks, she's not nice and she has a major crush on me! Pfft she sure has a funny way of showing it too!" Tony ranted.

"Remember when she tried to feed you that strawberry in lunch in front of Pepper?" Rhodey laughed.

"She knew Pepper is allergic to strawberries so she tried to make her jealous by trying to feed me something she can't touch" Tony said.

Rhodey laughed hysterically.

"Dude it's not funny!"

"It so is!"

Tony rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets. They made it back to the house twenty minutes before the party.

"Alright go change into your costume, ill go change into mine" Rhodey ran to his room.

Tony walked into his room and shut the door.

"This isn't gonna be fun..." He uttered.

He took out his costume from his closet which was a red plaid shirt with gray stripes, dark blue jeans, and blood red all star converse. He was supposed to be Marshall Lee the vampire king from the show Adventure Time (it's a super cute show most of you have probably heard of or seen it) Tony had chosen this character because he had taken an interest to him. One day Pepper flipped on the show as a joke and they ended up liking the show with it's random language and content. He grabbed a bag with the costume make up Pepper had left him. He took out a light gray powder that was supposed to be applied to every single part of his exposed skin. He did his arms, neck and face.

"Looking dead" he said to himself through his mirror.

He then took a black marker and applied two black dots to add the bite mark effect on the side of his neck. To finish off the look he added his vampire teeth, he didn't want anything too flashy or something that would bulge out of his mouth so he went half way and attached a sharp looking tooth on the four teeth that started to curve to the side in his mouth. Two on the top and two on the bottom on opposite sides.

"Hey man are you ready?" Rhodey asked as he knocked.

"Yeah just finished" Tony said then opened the door.

Rhodey was dressed up as an officer in the armed forces, he said it was something he considered being in the future.

"Looking dead mah man!" He said.

"Looking...heroic?" Tony laughed.

"Pfft that's it? Alright lets go" Rhodey rolled his eyes.

They left the house and headed off to the party.

...

"So where are the guys?" Anne asked Pepper.

The party was starting and everyone was accounted for except Tony and Rhodey.

"I have no idea ill call him again" Pepper said.

She took out her phone and called Tony.

"Hey Pep!" He answered.

"Where are you?" She asked.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Right here" he laughed.

"Oh my god don't do that you almost have me a heart attack!" She giggled.

She turned around to see his costume.

"Not bad I like it!" She said.

Tony froze, he stared at Pepper like if he had seen an alien.

"What?" She asked.

Pepper was dressed as a NASCAR driver, Jimmie Johnson to be exact but of course the female version which was altered. It was a zipped half way fitted jump suit similar to the black widows in a sexy way. She had sponsors all over the suit. She also wore gloves and her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she added extensions that ended at the middle of her back.

"Nothing..." Tony scratched the back of his head.

"Oh do you like my costume?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, y-yeah it looks great" he said.

She smiled.

"Glad you like it!" She said.

Chelsea had walked up to them during their conversation.

"Hey Tony..." She put her hands on his shoulders.

She was dressed as a sexy nurse practitioner just for him.

"Oh hey Chelsea?" Tony said.

"I really like your costume..." She said.

"T-Thanks" he replied.

He could see Pepper was getting annoyed as she crossed her arms and looked the other way.

"Hey look I think Luke called you over!" He said trying to get rid of the girl.

"I'll be back then...stay here hot stuff" Chelsea then skipped away.

"Pepper..." Tony said.

She looked at him and before she could say anything music started booming and smoke making machines went off smoking up the floor along with strobe lights going off beaming everywhere.

"Lets get this party started!" Happy yelled.

Pepper grabbed Tonys hand then took him upstairs to a less noisy place, she stopped at a corner where no one could see them.

"When are you going to tell her to back off?" She crossed her arms looking at him upset.

"Pepper you know I don't like her and I promise ill tell her I'm not interested alright?" He said.

"You know I'm not going to be your girlfriend until that's all taken care of" she said.

"Yeah yeah I know" he sighed.

She looked up at him and sighed then put her arms around his neck.

"Doesn't mean I don't love you" she smiled.

He closed his eyes and smiled as he sighed.

"What?" She giggled.

"Why did you have to pick that costume now everyone is gonna look at you the wrong way" he bumped his forehead on hers and placed his hands on her waist.

"Well I actually did this for you cause I thought you would like it" she said.

"I do but I want it all to myself now everyone's gonna stare" he laughed.

She laughed with him then kissed him.

"Oh Tooooony!" Chelsea said climbing up the stairs.

Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry" he kissed her cheek then walked over to Chelsea.

"Oh Tony baby I thought you left!" Chelsea said.

"Errr I went to go talk to Pepper" he said.

"Why are you always with her? She doesn't even like you as much as I do..." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Listen Chelsea I'm uh...not interested" he took her arms off him.

"What! Y-You can't be serious" she shook her head.

"Pepper won't date me until you get off my back I'm sorry but it's not gonna work out" he said.

Chelsea stomped her foot then stormed off.

Tony turned around to Pepper and gave her an unsure look.

"She'll be fine" she said walking up to him.

"Yeah come on let's get back to the party" he said.

The two headed back downstairs to see the party already going into full blown mode. People were dancing on the tables, the floor even the bar counters. Strobe lights everywhere and concert smoke machines got more intense as in you couldn't even see the floor.

"What the?! Whoa!" Tony said quickly moving Pepper backwards.

They dodged a glass someone threw.

"Happy really knows how to throw a party..." She said taking Tonys hand.

"Come on let's go find Rhodey" he started walking.

"Hey guys!" Rhodey yelled once he spotted them.

The two walked over to a couch in the corner. Rhodey was sitting on the couch with Lily who was their science class mate.

He had a big crush on her and it looked like he was trying to make a move but he couldn't.

"Hey man what's going on?" Tony asked.

"Hey Lily" Pepper waved her hand.

Tony sat down and patted his lap for Pepper to sit. She smiled alittle embarrassed but she did it anyway. They talked for about half an hour until Tonys phone started vibrating. He pulled it out and saw it was an iron man alert. Pepper saw it then she shook her head and stood up.

"I'll do it" he said standing up along with her.

"You need a break I'll take care of it" she insisted.

He sighed then plopped back down.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"Oh uh I need to go pick something up for Tony is all" Pepper lied.

She started running towards the exit. She grabbed her armored backpack which was safely hidden in the bushes outside. She armored up and flew up to the sky.

"Alright who's the trouble maker this time?" She asked.

"Warning incoming missile" said the computer.

"Huh?!" Pepper said.

By the time she spotted the missile it was too late. She ended up getting sent flying along with the missile through the club. Everyone screamed and ran desperate to escape. Pepper crashed into the bar and laid there aching.

"Owww..." She groaned letting her head tilt back as her body laid on the crushed bar counter.

Tony got up and ran towards her. He looked around and didn't notice anyone around.

"Pep are you alright?" He asked.

"You take care of it..." She said.

"I said I was going to do it in the first place" he chuckled.

Pepper aimed her palm charging up her repulsor at him.

He gulped. "Adios" he ran to the roof and used extremis to call his armor and attach the piece onto him.

He flew up and scanned the area.

"Who's doing this?" He questioned.

"WHY HELLO TONY!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"No way..." Tonys eyes widened.

He turned around and saw Chelsea wearing a suit with some armor also with a jet pack to enable her to fly.

"H-How did you know?" He asked.

"I stalk you" she said.

Chills went up his back with the first thought of being "creep" in his mind.

"I know who Pepper is too and I'm putting an end to her!" She yelled.

"Alright you physco path enough!" Tony yelled charging at her.

"Missile launch" she said through a wireless mic she had attached to her ear.

A missile came out of no where and knocked Tony out of the sky.

Pepper crawled over to the massive hole in the wall and had a perfect view on what was going on.

Tony flew back up and attempted to beat her down but she just ended up electrocuting his armor making it temporarily shut down, he started falling back down.

"Oh hell no.." Pepper flew up to Chelsea behind her back and ripped the jet pack off her back. She let her fall to catch Tony first then right before Chelsea hit the floor she grabbed her and set her down.

"I've contacted the cops they should be almost here" Pepper said.

She sat Tony up then placed her hand over his unibeam, little electric bolts started hitting the unibeam she was attempting to restart his armor.

The police arrived by the time his armor started up.

"Thanks" he said almost saying her name but he held back just in time.

They arrested Chelsea and put her in the car.

"She's crazy" Pepper said.

"Indeed" he said.

"Thanks Iron man" said an officer.

"No no thank Rescue here she saved the day" Tony said.

"Oh it was no big deal..." Pepper said embarrassed.

...

Few hours after the two had armored down and Tony decided to walk Pepper home. They held hands.

"Some night..." He said.

"Happy must be pretty upset" she giggled.

"Heheh yeah probably gonna demand a refund" he chuckled.

"I wonder why Chelsea would go to that extent it's just not worth it" she said.

"Well for a guy like me I guess I make any girl go nuts for me" Tony pretended to flip his imaginary long hair.

"Hehehehehehe yeah right!" She joked.

"Well I reeled you in with my looks didn't I?" He asked playfully.

"Pfft! Try the opposite!" She laughed.

"Fine I admit it! Now you admit!" He said.

"Alright I admit" she giggled.

"Haha yes!" He laughed.

After a few more minutes of laughing and joking they made it to Peppers front door.

"Thanks for walking me home" she said.

"I better see you back at the armory tomorrow" he smiled.

"Yes sir!" She saluted.

He hugged her sweeping her off her feet for a few seconds then put her down.

"Good night Pep, love you" he said.

"Love you too" she kissed him on the lips then watched him off before she entered her house.

**(This actually took me about a week to finish XD I've been enjoying my last days of summer :( well review please :D)**


End file.
